


The Bet

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [85]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve Rogers, Bets & Wagers, Bucky starts off as a dickhead, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Sam Wilson is So Done, So does Steve, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: In which Bucky makes a bet with Steve, Steve starts dating Tony, Tony gets hurt and Rhodey is a protective Mama Bear.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126895
Comments: 17
Kudos: 268





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Slight update from me: I got 2/3 A-Level results yesterday and amazingly I got a B in Psychology (aka my worst subject), in my best subject (English Language) I got an E... thankfully, this wasn't a fault on my end, this was actually a problem caused by the examiners or whoever is in charge; I don't really know the details but myself and a few other top students who should've gotten A's or B's got really bad grades, whilst those who weren't that good in the class got high grades. I was told that there was a blip in the algorithm or something. Either way, I had a fun day of mood swings at work due to my results: first came a breakdown and then there was rage. Hopefully, this gets fixed, but it's still really annoying! 
> 
> Anyway, rant over and onto the story, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Side note: I know canonically, Tony finished MIT at 17, but I've moved it a bit so that he's legal but still the youngest; Tony started university when he was 16, but he's now 18.

“How many times do I have to tell you? I’m not a virgin!” Steve exclaimed loudly, promptly blushing as a few heads turned to stare at him,

“Alright then, how about we make a game out of this?” Bucky asked with a chuckle as he gulped some of his beer down, Steve sighed and looked worried, but gestured for his best friend to go on, “if you fuck…” he looked around the university’s student hangout, “Stark, then consider your ‘virgin’ moniker gone and I’ll give you… $150, sound good? It should be easy, Stark’s a quick lay apparently.”

“Isn’t he underage?”  


“No, he turned eighteen a few months ago,” Sam answered before looking at Bucky, “also, those are rumours, Stark doesn’t sleep around nearly as much as everyone says,”

“How’d you know?” Bucky asked,

“Rhodes is his best friend and my friend, we have class together,” Steve and Bucky looked slightly surprised at Sam for a few seconds,

“Anyway, do we have a deal, Stevie? I’ll give you a month?”  


“Fine. A month to sleep with Stark and I lose the stupid ‘virgin’ moniker and you’ll owe me $150?”   


“Yep,”  


“Deal.” The two shook hands before looking at Sam,

“Oh hell no, I’m not getting involved.”

“Why not?” Bucky snarked,

“Because when this blows up in y’alls faces, I don’t want to be part of it.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

The following morning, Tony wandered over to the door as he heard a knock; he was dressed in an old band top and ripped jeans with grease and oil painting his face and hands. He had yet to clean up and change… and go to sleep, truth be told. Of course, when he was his scruffiest, an Adonis of a man stood before him. An Adonis who just so happened to be the blue-eyed man that Tony had been crushing on since he started university and first saw the blond.

“Umm hi?” Tony squeaked questioningly,

“Hi… I… well, I know this is really out of the blue…” the Adonis stammered, “but, would you like… would you like to go out on a date… with me?”

“Yes!” He exclaimed before realising how eager he sounded, “I mean yes… that would be nice.”

“Cool… oh… umm, I can’t believe I didn’t introduce myself, I’m Steve… Steve Rogers.”

“Nice to meet you,” he was glad that he finally knew the Adonis’ name, “I’m Tony Stark.”

“You too,” Steve smiled, “how does seven tonight sound?”

“It sounds good.”

“Good, good… I guess I’ll pick you up at seven then.” 

They said goodbye and when Tony closed the door, he turned to find Rhodey, his roommate and best friend, standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist, arms crossed at his chest and a scowl on his face as he raised an eyebrow. Tony had managed to convince Rhodey to move into his flat that his dad bought for him; it took a lot of persuasion, Tony had been surprised that his friend continued to say no even with the promise of living there for free. In the end, Rhodey only caved when the younger man ended up passing out from lack of… everything: sleep, food, water. He’d decided then and there that someone had to look after his _‘scrawny arse’_ as Rhodey put it.

“That had to be the most painfully awkward conversation I’ve ever listened to.”

“Honey Bear!” Tony whined, “leave me be, the love of my life _finally_ noticed me and asked me out!”

“That’s what worries me,” Rhodey whispered but Tony didn’t hear him as he’d began to ramble about what he should wear for his date. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Steve took Tony to a small Italian restaurant and they had an amazing evening; they walked through the park on the way back to the student halls chatting about everything and anything. 

A kiss on the cheek was all Steve got that evening though. The blond was both happy and annoyed that Tony wouldn’t give more; they made plans for another date in a few days and that was it. Tony closed the door on the blond and spent the rest of the night babbling away to an exasperated Rhodey about how well the date went.

**——LINE BREAK——**

The next day, Rhodey took a seat next to Sam as they waited for their professor to enter.

“You want to tell me why your boy’s suddenly interested in mine?”

“I have no clue what you mean,”  


“Don’t play dumb with me Sam, it won’t work.”

“Look, far as I know, Steve likes him.”

“Uh-huh. The thing I don’t get is why he’s only _just_ noticed Tones; the kid’s been sending Rogers’ ‘ _love-me-tender’_ eyes since he first saw him two years ago.”

“Rhodes, I’m telling you, I have no clue what’s going on,” Rhodey simply grunted in annoyance,

“Fine. Don’t tell me. But, if Tony ends up getting hurt, I will break you, Rogers and Barnes; if something other than happy relationship bullshit is going on, I know that moron will be behind it.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

Their relationship blossomed quickly and before they knew it, a month of dating had almost passed. _Almost_. Over the month, Steve had taken Tony out to all sorts of venues with the genius doing the same for the blond. Gifts were exchanged, Steve even gave Tony a few sketches and a painting of them. 

Yet, the two still hadn’t made it past mindless making out sessions and groping; they’d done everything but sex. At first, it had annoyed Steve, but the blond soon found himself forgetting about the bet as he began to fall in love with Tony. 

Then on the final night of the bet, Tony succumbed and gave Steve a nod with lustful eyes; before long, clothes were thrown across the room. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

The blond woke up first the following morning and traipsed into the communal area of his university flat; an area he shared with Sam, Bucky, a terrifying redhead called Natasha, her odd friend Clint and an even odder man called Thor. Only his childhood friend, Bucky, was awake. 

“Got to say, Stevie, you did surprise me. I didn’t think you’d actually manage to keep your end of the deal, but woe and behold, you did it. Very loudly, mind you,”

“Buck?”

“So how was he? Stark that is. Good fuck? I mean you’d like to think so after all his experience.”

“Bucky,”

“Alright, I’ll stop. But a deals a deal, you managed to get him into bed _just_ within the deadline, so you’ll no longer be called a virgin and here’s your money, buy yourself something pretty,” Bucky stated as he pulled out $150 and placed it on the counter.

“So Rhodey was right,” a voice from the doorway called, both men froze as they recognised it and heard the hurt, “he had reason to worry.”

“Tony, I can explain,” Steve stammered hastily as he moved closer to the younger man, only to stop as the genius held his hand up.

“Explain what? That you used me for some stupid bet?”

“It’s not like that,”

“I’m not dumb, Steve,” his voice broke and tears began to well up in his whisky eyes, giving them an almost golden glow, “I heard what Barnes said. I saw the money. Do you want to know why I put off having sex with you for so long? You want to know why I _finally_ gave in?”  


“Tony, you don’t-“  


“All those rumours you’ve heard about my sex life are just that. Rumours. I was a virgin until last night. I waited because I wanted to make sure you were worth it; so go on, fucking laugh at the stupid, arrogant, boy who for once wanted someone he dated to be real. To actually care. To want more than bragging rights of being the first to fuck him,” before Steve could get a word in, Tony had turned and left. 

“Damn, Stark’s feisty.”

“Fuck you, Bucky.”

“What’s wrong with you, Stevie?”

“Look, I know that you don’t like him; you never have because you blame him for your arm,” Bucky looked at his metal arm that was usually covered and hidden unless he was in private, “but it’s not his fault and now because of this stupid bet, I’ve lost the man I actually loved.”

“Stevie-”

“No, Bucky. Leave me be and keep your money,” the blond stated before turning and leaving as well. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Sam wasn’t surprised that the bet blew up in their faces; he’d expected it. Quite frankly, the outcome was well-deserved; Bucky may have made the bet because he had issues with Tony, but Steve had agreed to it and that made him just as bad. 

Sam _was_ , however, surprised that a few days had passed and one James Rhodes hadn’t popped up out of nowhere to beat them up. 

Several days had passed since the blow-up and the trio were walking across campus having just eaten lunch together. Steve was sulking with Bucky looking slightly guilty as he tried to badger the blond into talking to him (the art student hadn’t said a word to his metal-armed friend since). It was then that Sam heard it, at first he was unsure as to what ‘it’ was, but it became apparent moments later when Bucky and Steve got tackled to the floor by a very angry man.

“Rhodey! Stop!” Tony called as he ran up, pushing his way through the forming crowd; that was what Sam had heard before. The short genius was shouting for his friend to stop punching the two men, who managed to stumble to their feet as Tony distracted Rhodey momentarily.

“Tones," Rhodey called as he placed his arm protectively around the smaller man's shoulders,

“Tony-“ Steve began to say but the glare Rhodey sent his way shut him up quickly.

“You don’t get to talk to him. Not after what you did,” then the black man turned to Sam, who winced at the anger sent his way, “and _you._ You said that you had no clue. I ain’t stupid, Sam. I know that you knew and you let the fucker go through with it. Don’t talk to us ever again. All of you.”

“Fine by me,” Bucky muttered looking disgruntled only to stumble back as a fist he hadn’t been expected landed against his cheek, 

“Fucking grow up, Barnes,” Rhodey growled before letting Tony pull him away; the trio were left with disapproving stares and head shakes as the crowd began to disperse.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Whenever Tony was alone, the blond always popped up with apologies and excuses:

“Tony, I know I took the bet, but I actually did like you -I love you, please forgive me.”

“But did you like me when you asked me out?” Was how the genus replied before walking away.

“Tony. I’m sorry. Please give me another chance.” To which he simply continued to walk and ignore the blond.

“I didn’t take the money, please Tony.”

“Oh good for you,” the genius replied mockingly, a fierce glare aimed Steve’s way, “do you want a gold star? Just leave me alone.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Before you slam the door in my face, please just hear me out,” Steve exclaimed quickly when Tony opened the door and found the blond standing there. He said nothing in response and the art student took that as his cue to continue, “I know I fucked up. I took the bet without even thinking about you; it was selfish and foolish. I only said yes because I was sick and tired of being called a virgin when I’m not, I haven’t been for a few years -okay off point,” he added at Tony’s scrunched up face, “I was also broke, I still am, Bucky offered me $150 and that wasn’t money I could turn down. But then I got to know you. You were nothing like I imagined, yet everything I wanted. I forgot about the bet, I really did until that morning. Tony, I am so sorry. I understand if you can’t forgive me and I’ll leave you alone. But I really do like you and I hope that… even if you can’t forgive me now, one day we can either try again or be friends at least.” With that said and done, the blond walked away before Tony could utter a word; the genius was instead left standing in his doorframe lost in thought. 

For once in his life, Tony Stark had no clue what to do.

**——LINE BREAK——**

So he went to Rhodey for help. Initially, all his friend said was to ditch the man who didn’t deserve him, but Tony had to confess to Rhodes that he loved Steve, which instantly softened his friend’s frown. 

“Tony… just because he was the first man to… well, _seemingly_ like you for _you_ , doesn’t mean he’ll be the only one.”

“I know that he hurt me, Honey Bear, and that he started dating me for the wrong reasons, but he seemed sincere. Besides… he may actually be the only one. You know me, Rhodey, there’s not many who can put up with me and you can’t deny that you began to think he would be the one for me before everything happened,” Rhodes sighed heavily and remained silent for a few minutes as he stared at the small twitching man in front of him,   


“He gets one more chance and if he hurts you, you get me a lawyer who will help make me look innocent if I murder him,” Tony’s lips curled into a grin,

“Deal!”

**——LINE BREAK——**

Tony stood nervously in front of Steve’s flat room; his hand was raised to knock, but his nerves kept him frozen in place. He knew he had no reason to be nervous after all, none of what happened was on him; it was all Steve and Bucky’s fault. 

  
With a deep inhale, his fist hit the door ever so faintly yet it was pulled open quickly barely a second later.

“Tony,” the blond whispered almost gasping in amazement that he’d shown up, 

“I… I thought about what you said and… you seemed sincere-"  


“I was -I am, I meant every word,” 

“And so,” continued Tony as though he hadn’t been interrupted, “if you’re still interested, I would be willing to forget what happened and go on another date with you,” it was almost amusing how quickly Steve’s face lit up in utter happiness.

“I am interested; I always will be and I’d love to go out with you again, Tony. I really am so sorry about everything.”

“I… I can’t say I forgive you because it really did hurt me, Steve, but I’m willing to give you another chance. Just one more.”

“That’s all I need, Tony, I promise that you won’t regret it.”

“Oh and by the way… be careful around Rhodey, I doubt he’ll ever forgive you. The glare may eventually lessen though,” Steve laughed thinking it was a joke but his chuckles ceased when Tony never joined in, 

“Wait you’re serious,” 

“Yep… good luck with that,” Tony murmured before being caught by surprise as Steve leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, “I missed that,” Tony mumbled against said lips,

“I missed you.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

Eventually, Rhodey learned to put up with Steve.

Rhodey also became good friends with Sam once more; Tony got along well with the other black man too.

However, whilst Bucky ended up apologising and becoming a decent friend with Tony; the same could _not_ be said for Rhodey, who would forever despise the same-named man. It was a mutual hatred as well. 

Tony, though, could honestly say that he was happy. He had good friends and a good boyfriend, who had definitely been forgiven and made up for his mistakes. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com) feel free to say hi or something!  
> 
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
